Jimmy's Truth Finally Prevails
by MagicalWinry
Summary: (COMPLETE) Conan and Rachel are kidnapped by B.O., now Jimmy has to tell Rachel the whole truth. Then they have 2 escape, & find more mini-teenagers. The story is better than the summary lets on.
1. Shot & Kidnapped

Case Closed 

Disclaimer, I would LOVE to own Case Closed and the characters (especially Jimmy, he's HOT) but I don't.

Jimmy's Truth Finally Prevails 

Rachel is talking to Jimmy (Conan & bowtie) on the phone.

Rachel all teary eyed, "Jimmy I miss you, when will you come home for good?"

"Rach, you know I'm swamped with cases!" Jimmy explained for the hundredth time. "How about the next time I see you we can go out to the park and have an ice cream, then we can talk. How dose that sound?"

"That sounds all too nice, let me guess what the catch is . . . . . I have to buy the ice cream!?" Rachel said sarcastically, but still sad.

"I have to get back to the cases Rach, I'll call gain real soon, k!?" Jimmy said once again!

"K, bye Jimmy" some thing Rachel didn't want to say. 'I love you' She thought, hoping the wordless prayer would some how let him know he was wanted back home.

"Bye Rach!" He wanted to say 'I love you and I am coming home'. The coming home part is a lie. Not that he hasn't been doing a lot of that to her lately. The "I love you" part wouldn't come out, even though she had told "Conan" that she loves Jimmy many times.

They hung up! Rachel sighed as Conan walked into the room.

"Jimmy?" Conan questioned, asking who she was just talking to on the phone.

With love in her eyes Rachel nodded and sighed again.

"I'm bored, lets go to the park Rachel, PLEASE?" Conan chimed.

Rachel answered, "sure, I'll just leave a note for Dad so he knows where we went when he wakes up."

"I'll go put my shoes on," Conan said while running in joy. 'I told you Rach, that we would go out to the park next time I see you,' Conan thought. 'Now I just have to beg you to bye me some ice cream afterwards.' "He he" he chuckled to himself while waiting for Rachel at the door with his shoes already on and tied.

Rachel walked up to Conan and asked, "Hay, why don't we bring a soccer ball to kick around, that'll be fun, huh?"

"That would be great," Conan said with a small leap for joy. 'I've got my girl, playing my game, now all I need is my body and time would be the perfect date.' Jimmy thought.

"Time to go," Rachel announced.

It was about three in the afternoon on a perfect Sunday. Rachel had her head tilted back, enjoying the sun's warm radiance on her beautiful face. 'Oh Rachel how I would love to caress your perfect face right now. To hold you in my arms. (Conan blushing) To never ever lie to you or hurt you again the way I do. But that is an impossibility. I'm lying and hurting you to save you and myself as well.' Conan daydreaming, had not noticed they had entered the park and tripped over a twig. Conan fell into Rachel and she caught him.

"Conan you should be more careful," Rachel warned

"Sorry" Conan said 'stupid short stubby legs. I wish I was tall again' Jimmy thought.

"Here we are," Rachel said, stating the obvious for Conan's benefit. Then she kicked the ball over to Conan. Conan immediately went running with the ball juggling between his feet, back and forth. Rachel came up next to him running after him, trying to get the ball away from Conan. Rachel got in front of him and Conan swerved and dodged around her with lighting fast speed and reflexes. Before she realized what happened he made a goal.

"Goal, we can have the goal be between the park bench and the light pole over there and on the other side of the park is your goal." Conan said with a smile.

She started after him again trying to get the ball, but no matter how hard she tried she could not even touch the ball. Conan was much to fast and quick for her, plus he uses maneuvers like I've never seen before except from Jimmy. Jimmy must have taught Conan some stuff awhile back.

A Half Hour Later 

"Conan lets take a break," Rachel said breathlessly.

"Ok, so what was the score again?" Conan said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Conan you know what the score was you little show-off." Rachel said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. Rachel couldn't believe how good Conan was, even for a little kid. 'Some of the moves must have been taught by Jimmy. I have seen Jimmy use those tricky maneuvers many times.' Rachel thought.

"Eighteen to ZERO, loser buys ice cream!" Conan announced.

"Alright I'll buy ice cream, there's a shop over there" Rachel said, pointing across the street.

They walked hand-in-hand across the street and entered Bridgeman's ice cream shop. Conan ordered chocolate and Rachel got a strawberry ice cream cone. Rachel paid for the ice cream as Conan headed for a window booth. Conan noticed a person sitting at a near by booth, dressed in all black with a slim hat and tie on. Upon further observation he noticed that the person was a she and had her red hair tucked under her jacket.

"Conan, it's not polite to stair," Rachel when she sat down at the table with Conan.

Conan wasn't really paying attention to her thought, his thoughts still remained on the women in black. 'there is something eerie about her, what is it?' Jimmy thought to himself.

"So, how's school going? Rachel asked.

". . . . . ."

"Conan?!" Rachel said trying to get his attention.

"Oh, it's boring" Conan finally answered.

"Why is that?"

"I dunno" Conan lied. 'Because I am an eleventh grader in the second grade. DUH'. Jimmy complained to himself.

Rachel glanced at her watch, "We have to get going Conan, I have to get dinner started for Dad. We'll have to take our ice cream to go."

"Ok" Conan said, once again not paying much mind to her but to the women in black. The women was on a cell phone and kept looking back and Conan and Rachel. 'I hope she's not part of that men in black thing. And I hope she don't realize who I really am.' Jimmy worried.

Rachel and Conan got up to leave. At the same time the women in black did the same and followed them out of the shop. 'I don't know what I am going to do if she follows us. Why is she just standing there?' Jimmy thought. The women was just standing outside the shop they were just in. 'Good she don't feel like following us . . . .

Unless she is putting some distance between us and watch us from afar.'

"Conan why are you walking so fast?" Rachel wanted to know as they rounded a corner.

"Oh, I'm hungry and want to eat dinner soon!" Conan lied (again)

'How can someone with such small legs walk so fast!' Rachel wondered to herself as they turned the corner onto an empty street.

"What was that, is someone there?" Rachel called out to no one in particular.

"What did you see Rach?" Conan asked hoping she didn't see who he knew must be following them.

"I thought I saw . . . never mind," but the black figure was still in her mind.

"Jimmy," a voice whispered. Only Conan heard it.

"Conan, why did you stop?" Rachel wondered. But Conan just stood there with a shocked look on his face, waiting fro the voice to speak again. Hoping it wouldn't.

Out of nowhere a gunshot rang out and Rachel fell to the ground holding her arm. Conan ran over to her to make sure she was ok. Then the women in black stepped out of the alley.

"So what is your alcoholic name?" Conan asked in a snotty manner.

"Bloody Mary, and I am already familiar with you, Jimmy, Jimmy Kudo! We have been looking for you." Bloody Mary said. With that she took the gun and knocked Conan over the head with it and he fell unconscious.

While going unconscious he saw the look of terror and shock on Rachel's face and said, "I'm sorry Rach!" and blacked out.

Please correct me if I said anything wrong!

Also I would like your advice on what should happen next!

Thanks!


	2. The Truth Unfolds

**The Truth Unfolds**

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of Case Closed, not even the **HOT ** Jimmy Kudo! No wonder Rachel's in love with him.

I would like to give a special thank you to eclipseofgoldenlight for reviewing. She is a very good author I suggest reading some of her stories. Thanks everyone! Let the story begin.

Conan woke up with a pounding head and his wrists also hurt for some reason. 'What happened' Jimmy wondered to himself. A vague back caused his head to hurt even more and his head flew back like someone had just smacked him in the forehead.

Series Of Flashback Images

Women in Black "Jimmy" said an eerie feminine voice. Rachel sprawled on the ground . . . gunshot . . . RACHEL . . . her arm. . . Rachel's shocked face

End Of Flashbacks

'Damn it she knows, I wonder if she understands it though. Not that it madders now. Her life is in danger now and it's all my fault.' Jimmy blamed himself. 'I have to get out of here and find Rachel. Where am I though? It is too dark to see anything . . . DARK . . . it's nighttime. I can see the moon through the windows on the other side of the room. Wait, there is some thing else over there too, what is it?' He got up and couldn't move his hands; they were tied together painfully behind his back with fishing line. The fishing line was cutting into his wrists causing them to bleed and swell. He brought his arms down by his feet and stepped through the loop his arms made. 'Now I can move better with my hands in front.' While walking slowly as not to disturb the pile of what seemed like rags glowing in the moons light. 'Yuck, what is that smell' Jimmy stopped walking to figure out what the horrible stench was. 'Smells like mold, I must be in a cellar or basement. That would also explain why the window is so small and up closer to the ceiling' he discovered. He ignored the smell and tiptoed further. He picked up the material closes to him with his tied-together hands. 'Jeans!?!' he wondered, 'why would there be a pair of jeans here?' He looked closer at the pile and noticed a little girl lost in an over sized tee shirt. Her chocolate brown hair was on her face and glowing, making her hair look like silk. Conan checked her pulse, heartbeat was a little slow but steady, she'll be ok. 'Looks like she fell victim to "the pill",' Jimmy observed. He was glad that the over sized shirt acted like a dress then he slowly pulled away the silk hair and found the most beautiful child he had ever seen. But he recognized her right away. "Rachel" her name softly escaped his lips and he was shocked. No longer shocked but her beauty but by the fact that everything his fault. 'I should have just gone to America like my parents suggested. Less painful for her and myself. Forget that, it would be hell with out her, with out her I'm already dead.' Jimmy thought. "I love you Rach!" He said out loud then caressed her cheek with his thumb. Slowly he leaned closer to her glowing face and gently kissed her cheek.

She slowly began to open her eyes, some thing that felt like silk rubbed softly across her cheek causing her to awaken. When she opened her eyes she saw a teary eyed Conan that was doing something with her hands. Her head was a little groggy still, 'but why' she wondered.

Conan began to untie the fishing line around her wrists. 'Luckily her hands are on her stomach and not behind her back like mine were.' He slowly untied her bleeding wrists, peeling the fishing line from her warm flesh. Once her hands were untied he picked up her arm that had been shot and she winced at that. 'Good, it looks like she's coming to.' he noted. Then grabbed one of her over sized socks and rapped it very tightly around the wound. She winced again and sucked in air through clenched teeth. She was trying to sit up, so Conan helped her up till she was in sitting position.

"What happened Conan?" not remembering anything from the ice cream shop and after.

"You don't remember!?" Conan said puzzled, then she don't know my true identity. "There is some thing I have to tell you . . ."

"OUCH! What happened to my arm?" Rachel just noticed.

"You were shot by a women in black, her code name is Bloody Mary. She works for the Black Organization." He explained to her before someone else got the chance. He now knew that he would have to tell her the whole truth.

"What do they want with us?" Rachel said frightened.

"They weren't after you Rach, they are after me." Conan confessed.

"What! Why?" Rachel asked. Conan eyes got all teary again and he looked down at her body. Rachel did the same and gasped at what she discovered. "W-What? H-How?" Rachel Stammered. She looked up at Conan for an answer. "Conan?"

"It's a pill, Rach." Conan said still not looking in to her eyes. "It was made to kill a person and not leave a trace or hint that the person had been drugged. But they later figured out it works more like a fountain-of-youth than a lethal drug. Ever since they figured that out, they have been tracking everyone down that they gave the drug to and I don't know what they do to them when found."

"So you were drugged with that pill?" She whispered, "Jimmy" the name rolled off her lips. She started to cry and hugged him tightly. He held her longingly, he had waited for this for too long. To be able to hold her the lovingly way he has been dreaming of.

"Don't ever leave me again!" little Rachel said after the crying had calmed down.

"I never left you, I have always been by your side Rach." Conan said. This being said set another round of crying for Rachel. This time Jimmy sobbed a little too. When the crying had finished Jimmy took her head in his hands and kissed away the tears caused by him. He felt guilty for everything, everything that had happened. "I am so sorry Rach, I will never lie to you again." He whispered to her. She could feel his words on her lips, that's how close they were. He very gently kissed her soft silk lips. She had too much desire in her to kiss that gentle, so she took over and kissed him with desire and force. She never wanted to be separated from him again, at that moment she know he was the one and will always be.

"Isn't this cute!" Bloody Mary asked a rhetorical question. She had entered the room and disrupted their kiss. She had Gin and Vodka trailing in behind her. "To bad what happened to your little girlfriend? Is it not pretty boy?" Her voice made him shiver, Rachel shivered too, they were still holding on to each other.

"What do you want with us?" Rachel whimpered.

"Well we are going to have to kill your little boy friend" Gin explained "and as for you little girl we are going to hold on to you to study the effects of the drug." On that note Rachel hugged Conan harder.

A/N: I m going to end it here! It will take me another week to write another chapter, maybe less. This chap was difficult because of all of the emotional stuff.

What do you want to happen next? Could use some ideas. Please Review! I would really appreciate more reviews.

Sadie Janelle


	3. What the Future Holds

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy Jimmy or Case Closed for that matter!

What the Future Holds

"What do you want with up?" Rachel whimpered.

"Well, we are going to have to kill your little boyfriend" Gin explained "and as for you little girl we are going to hold on to you to study and experiment with the effects of the drug." On that note Rachel held on to Conan even harder.

Jimmy now regretted not going to America. At least that way he would be alive and Rachel wouldn't be going through such a painful experience.

Vodica pulled out his gun and pointed it at Rachel "Now come quietly and without a fuss." He took three slow steps toward Rachel and grabbed her arm. He grabbed her left arm; the arm that had been shot and was currently has a sock wrapped around it. All she could do was scream out in pain, it was unbearable to her to the point she passed out. Not only because of the pain, but also because of the loss of blood. Vodica was now holding her against him with his free arm. The gun was currently pointed at Conan.

"Wait, before you kill him." Bloody Mary said calmly. "Lets hold on to him, we have been working on a new drug that is suppose to wipe out a persons memory.

"But the boss wants him dead." Gin objected.

"Ha, that old man will do anything I ask." Bloody Mary joked as she pulled out her cell phone and walked to the other side of the dark basement.

"If the boss agrees to her arrangement" Gin said now talking to Conan, "you may want to know that this drug was first made to scramble a persons brain, but it seems to have a different effect than we expected." He then laughed a deep laugh.

Bloody Mary walked back over, her high heals clicking on the cement. "I always get my way" she said with a wicked smile. "Take them to the fifth floor holding chambers."

Gin grabbed Conan and started to choke him, causing his glasses to fall off. Conan fought with all his might. He fought with tiny fists and kicking with his mini legs. But nothing had an effect on Gin. Conan slowly got light headed and began to black out. 'He's trying to make me pass out from lack of oxyg . . . .' his thoughts were cut off as his tiny body went limp.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but that seemed like a good place to end.

Please review even if all you say is "hi". I just want to know how many people are reading my stories. Or I might stop writing!

Write even if u have nothing good to say.

Thank you


	4. He's Still Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Case Closed. I wish I did or at least owned heartbreaker Jimmy Kudo.

He's Still Alive

Rachel awoke to her arm throbbing and what ever she was laying on was freezing cold and hard. She slowly opened her eyes and right away she saw she was in a cell with brick walls on both sides and bars where the door is. She sat up using her non-throbbing arm. She was sitting on a metal bed, and it was sticking out of one of the brick walls. 'I know where I am, the old abandoned jail on the outskirts of town. Jimmy and I must have been in the cellar-basement' Rachel thought. 'JIMMY' her brain yelled at her. 'The probably have already killed him' she began to cry out loud. Her cry echoed throughout the jail cells.

"What's your problem?" said a voice that sounded like it could really careless. Rachel observed that she was about eighteen maybe younger and she was as tall as Rachel "naturally" is (was). Her hair was a strawberry blond and was wearing a lab jacket. 'She must be one of the scientists here to study me' Rachel thought with a sigh. All Rachel said was "nothing really" she whimpered "What is your name?" she asked seeing that the women didn't seem too uncaring.

"Um, I don't think I should give out that information, but just so you have something to call me. Call me . . . What the other kid calls me . . . Ai."

"Hi Ai, I'm Rachel. How old are you?" she asked thinking she still seemed too young.

"I'm eighteen, you . . . seven or eight?" Ai asked to be polite but not actually caring how old the child was. 'What is up with her choice of clothing anyways? Must be poor!' Ai concluded.

"I'm seventeen" she said walking over to Ai was on the other side of the bars. She put her head down and by the way she was sniffling you could tell she was about to start crying again. "A drug was given to me and I became ten years younger" now there were tears fully coming out of the eyes.

"Uhh . . . please don't cry . . . whit a second you said a drug did this to you! So, that is the "special" side effect Gin & Vodica said my dry gives to the consumer" Ai stated.

"WHAT" Rachel yelled "you invented that horrible pill?!"

"I was forced to. And to this day don't remember how I got mixed up with the Black Organization" Ai explained.

"It's because of you Jimmy is dead" she kept yelling at Ai "It's all your fault" she was now whispered and filled to her knees and began to cry all over again for her true love.

"Why did they kill them" Ai wondered.

"He knew too much" Rachel whispered.

"Well I'm here to watch you and the others today, and I came over to tell you to be quite" Ai said coldly.

"I have a right to be sad, ya know?" Rachel said getting mad.

"Whatever" Ai said and walked away.

'Now what am I going to do, I have to get out of here somehow' Rachel thought. She walked back over to the warmless bed and layed down. 'I think I'll get some sleep first she had had a rough day and was exhausted.

"What's wrong with you" she heard Ai say into the cell next to hers.

Rachel fell asleep crying and crying throughout her sleep. 'Jimmy . . .' she dreamed.

Conan began to awake. His throat was swollen and he couldn't breath well. He sat up in shock at the fact that breathing was unbearable, but without air his lungs would burn. He needed water. Someone walked by. "Water" he quietly gasped with a dry throat. He was breathing heavily and began to get lightheaded due to lack of oxygen.

"This is the last favor I do for you mini teens" she complained stomping off. "Stupid kids, why did I get stuck babysitting? I'm a scientist not their mother . . ." Conan heard her mumbling while she walked away.

'Hope that means she's getting water' Conan prayed she was good enough of a bad guy.

About a minute later the young women returned with a large glass of water. She unlocked his cell to enter and handed him the glass. She watched as he chugged the water too fast and started to choke on his water. He was ok after a few seconds of coughing. He was now holding his hands around his neck growing and moaning.

"What's your name? Not that I want to befriend you like the girl next to ya thought." She asked and said.

"Conan" he said deciding that it would be best if she not know who he really is. "You mentioned a girl, there are others teenage aged kids here?" He wondered if the girl could be Rachel.

"Ya there are three of you in here, and twenty-two on the list that must have been shrunk too" she concluded.

'Wow there are quite a few of us out there' he thought. His mind came back to Rachel. "Is there a girl named Rachel here?" he asked with a dry voice.

"Uhh . . . ya. . . she is in the cell next to you." She said taking the glass from him and walked to the gate like door. "She's crying over someone named Jimmy." She said and began to walk away after locking the door.

"Wait, what's your name?" Conan asked.

"You can call me Ai" she said and finally walked away, glass in hand.

'Non-alcoholic name, must be one of the "nice" bad guys!' Jimmy concluded. He got off his metal bed and walked to the other side of the cell and to where the door is. He tried to squeeze his head through the jail bars but even as a kid his head was not going to fit. He could reach his arm threw the bars around wall and into Rachel's cell though. He could hear her crying with a light peaceful snore. 'Great she's sleeping' he thought. "Rachel" he whispered to wake her up. He heard her stir. "Rachel" he said louder.

"Jimmy?" she thought she was still dreaming or at least hallucinating the small hand that rounded the corner to her cell. "Jimmy" she said happily running to the hand and grabbing it with both of her hands. "I thought you were dead!"

"Nope, it's hard to get rid of me!" he said proudly. 'That's right, she fell unconscious before they said they were keeping me alive' Jimmy recalled. 'Poor Rach, she thought she had lost me . . . again.' He saddened at that thought. Conan's hand was becoming wet with Rachel's tears.

"Jimmy I'm so glad your alright' she whispered and kissed his hand many times afraid to let go. Her kisses sent a pleasant shivering ache through his stomach. "How are we going to get out of here?" she asked

"I don't know, perhaps Ai can help us out of here!" he thought out loud.

"She did seem rather nice!" Rachel added. Now they both had their arms between the bars, and their holding hands met in the middle. Their fingers were laced tighter and Conan was stroking her thumb with his. Sending aches of pleasure throughout Rachel's body.

"Ai's not going to help you guys" said a child's voice from the stall across the hall. Conan and Rachel saw a small figure walk slowly from the shadows. He had sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. He had on an army green camouflage pants and a burgundy jacket with a black tee shirt underneath. "Hay, I'm John but call me by my fake name, Alex."

REVIEWS ANSWERED:

TomikoChan I hate cliffhangers too! But that just seemed like the perfect place to end.

Silver Sky Magician I can't believe the famous Silver Sky Magician reviewed my story and liked it . . . WOW! Don't worry I only said that I may stop writing to get people to review. LOL! It worked though! Love your work by the way!


	5. More MiniTeenagers

Disclaimer: I love Case Closed and Jimmy Kudo, too bad I don't own either of them. I only own Alex and Sadie.

More Mini-teenagers

" . . . Call me by my fake name, Alex!" Alex said.

"Ok Alex, why did you say Ai won't help us?" Conan asked.

"Because it's true, she has no feelings." Alex said.

"How can someone have no feelings?" Rachel wanted to know.

"The organization murdered her sister, now she's depressed" Alex explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Conan asked.

"They've had me in here for about three weeks now. They're using me to find an antidote. The Boss is afraid that someone is going to betray him and slip him the drug. She he wants an antidote for himself" Alex explained.

"Have they come up with an antidote?" Rachel wanted to know.

"And who is "The Boss"" Conan asked.

"The Boss controls everyone in the whole organization, but I don't know who he is. As for the antidote, their coming close; I was seventeen again for a half hour" Alex said proudly.

Rachel took a long hard look at Alex and noticed "Alex, why are your cloths the right size then?"

"The B.O. invented clothing that loosely fits anyone any size." To prove what he said, Alex took the sleeve of his jacket and tied the sleeve to his jail door and walked to the other side of the jail cell. Rachel and Conan's eyes opened wide in shock. The sleeve actually, to their surprise, stretched all the way across.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure how it works, but I think it has some thing to do with the fabric." He said.

Rachel looked down at what she was wearing and thanked God that she was too lazy yesterday to put on an actual bra. She had on a cami with a built in bra, which acts more like a shirt than a bra. "Will I get cloths like that?" Rachel questioned Alex.

"Depends what drug you'll be testing!" Alex said plainly.

"The shrinking pills effects on the body" she stated sadly.

"Yes than you will. Ai also makes that. If you can't tell she goes a little over the top with the style and fashion." Alex said looking down at his own cloths and made a big frown-e face.

"I happen to like your cloths" Rachel said matter-of-factually.

"Girls" both Conan and Alex said at the same time.

Rachel gently let go of Conan's hand and sat down with her back against the wall.

"Rachel, you ok?" Conan asked worried, wondering weather she was ok or not.

"I'm just tired is all" she said with a yawn.

"Now that you mention it, me too!" Conan yawned.

"Night" Alex said "Hope I'll see ya in the morning" he chimed.

Both Rachel and Conan twitched at the thought of not being here but dead in the morning. The walked to their beds and instantly fell asleep. Their dreams were filled with worries and dread for the days to come.

Seven the Next Morning

Conan awoke to the sound of someone, a child, screaming and crying. He ran to his cell door and saw that Rachel was already up watching as a little girl with a fluffy, sparkly, blue dress on was being dragged by her curly light brown hair. A different member of the organization was pulling her and tossed her into her cell. Her body flew against he wall and her dead hit the floor hard. The Black Organization member locked her cell and walked away. The new "child" was across from Rachel and next to Alex's cell. Alex was now up and asked, "Did they catch another one?"

Rachel nodded as the girl sat up with a dizzy, throbbing head. "Where am I?" she asked.

"The old jail" Rachel said.

"The old jail?" she looked confused.

"Ya, in Tokyo, Japan!" Alex let her know. And he phrased it like she was stupid.

"Crap, were not in the States are we?" She said with a sigh. "I was hoping I'd never come back here. After they knocked me out, then they must have brought me here." She stated sadly as her eyes began to water.

"Why were you in America, and why are you all dressed up?" Conan wanted to know.

"I am all dressed up cause I was at my birthday party when we were ambushed and I got knocked unconscious. And as for the first question, my family and I left Japan after we shrunk to be safer and start a new life."

"We, as in . . . ." Rachel wondered.

"My mom, dad and little brother who also got the pill. You haven't seen them have you? Do you know if they're here?" she asked frantically.

"We arrived here last night," Conan said for himself and Rachel. "We don't know as much as Alex, next to you will."

She heard a small boys voice "What's your name, first and last" he asked sadly.

"Sadie, Sadie Bliss, why? Do you know where my family is?" she asked excited that she might see her family again.

"Sorry Sadie but . . . I . . I heard from Ai . . . the other day that the Org. had found a family they were looking for . . . two young adults, a baby boy and a child. Ai said they decided to keep the teenage-child and kill . . . they were ordered to kill the rest." Alex had a hard time breaking the news.

Rachel and Conan saw the shocked Sadie as she fell to the ground on her knees and began to cry and cry and cry. "they were all I had" she said between sobs.

Ten minutes later Ai walked in to the hall, where the "children" sat wondering what's going to become of them. Ai walked over to Rachel's cell, unlocked the door and said, "come with me."

Rachel obeyed knowing that there was no way she could use her karate skills in such a small body, besides she was just too tired to care. Ai took her hand and lead her down the all.

All Conan could do was watch as Rachel, his true love, disappeared around the corner. "Rachel, No!" he said as loud as he could but it only came as a whisper. "God watch over her" he prayed out loud.

And all Alex said . . ."Amen!"

Reviews Answered:

Silver Sky Magician (the famous): This story is placed earlier in the series. I can't tell ya much else or it would ruin the whole plot of mine.

PLEASE REVIEW. Even if it is just a single button you press, I just want to know how many people are reading this. Thank you! Sadie Janelle Bliss.


	6. Feelings

Disclaimer: Hotty/Cutie Jimmy/Conan are not owned by me, ditto with all of Case Closed. However, Sadie and Alex did come out of my imagination.

Feelings

Conan fell to his knees, 'Please don't say this is the end' Jimmy was thinking. 'Keep safe Rach, and if you. . . when you get back I'll have found a way for us to be together, promise!' He jumped up and started knocking on the brick walls then pushing every other one.

"He's gone off the deep-end" Sadie said now fine with the fact that she is now an orphan. But Alex could see through that pretty little face and into her green eyes and see that she wasn't done morning her loss.

'She is just suppressing her feelings which in turn are going to come pouring out.' Alex became sad at that thought and thought of his family. 'Dad left us when I was a boy and Mom died when I was ten of an illness. The orphanage was the only real family I've had in a while. After a year there I moved to a foster home and twenty-six other foster homes till I was legally an adult and could live on my own. Two days later I was drugged and put back into the orphanage when I was caught stealing food. Life is cruel' Alex sighed at his crappie life.

/Back To Conan/

'This one's kinda loose' he pushed harder and a few more loosened. Conan pulled a button off his shirt and began rubbing it against the cement that's holding the bricks together, slowly scraping it away. After ten minutes he got the brick free. "Yes" he cheered. Sadie and Alex gave him a fake "way-to-go" look. He started on the other bricks.

"Don't we get fed in this place?" Sadie asked Alex.

"Only lunch and dinner, and we don't get that much food for either. Although sometimes Ai would come in and give me more food," he explained.

"Come-on, it's like dinner time in the U.S.," she moaned, holding her stomach.

Half hour later . . . "Yes, another one!" Conan said ecstatically.

XXX MEANWHILE XXX

Ai led mini Rachel into what looked like a doctors room, with all the tools and all. This room also has one of those tables you sit on while you get a check up. Which Ai picked her up and put her on.

"Ok, lets fix your arm up now" Ai said.

Rachel's eyes grew wide with shock, 'my arm, of course, how could I forget that I got shot she asked her self. 'It doesn't really hurt any more and it's no longer bleeding.' She reasoned with herself.

"This may hurt a little" Ai untied the sock and unwrapped it. 'Didn't that hurt her? She didn't even wince.' "Your arm must be in shock, too much pain for it to handle," Ai explained. "I'm going to numb it anyways and get the bullet out of your arm, k?" Ai asked making sure Rachel wasn't going to pass-out or something.

Rachel just nodded. Ai went to work, first cleaning the wound then going in after the bullet. Rachel had tears streaming down her face, but Ai wasn't sure if it was physical or emotional pain. 'She didn't flinch once, how is that possible' Ai was thinking to herself.

Ai cleaned her arm up again and dressed it as well. 'Thinking of dressing I should give her the new cloths' Ai turned around and started digging through a box. When she turned back she was holding a long sleeve v-neck shirt and black jeans in one hand and purple shoes and a purple bow in the other.

"I think you'll feel more comfortable in these, "Ai said plainly "And it looks like you'll also need these" she pulled out a pair of underwear with the word BARBIE written in pink on the butt. Rachel couldn't help but fall over laughing; Ai also cracked a smile. After their laugh Rachel got dressed. She noticed that as she put the clothing on it stretched and was a little difficult to handle. But once it was on it was all too comfortable. Not too loose or too tight, perfect.

Ai took the bow and clipped it in Rachel's hair. "Hungry?"

Rachel nodded.

Ai grabbed her hand and pulled Rachel out of the room, down the hall and into an area that resembled a mall's food court. There was a McDonalds, a Subway, an Arby's, Taco Bell, three different Chinese food places, and an ice cream parlor. Rachel got Subway, six inch BLT, american cheese, tomato, pickles, lettuce, black olives and extra mayonnaise. (YMMMMM!!!!!) Ai didn't get anything. They sat at a table and Ai watched as Rachel engulfed her sub in two minutes and her Pepsi in another minute.

"Thank you!" Rachel said pleased.

"Yep, follow me" Ai said sternly. Ai stood up and Rachel jumped down from her chair.

Rachel followed behind Ai, weaving through hallways, all the doors were closed. So she couldn't get a peek at anything. She didn't remember the walk being so long before. Afterwards seemed like a half hour they finally returned to the hallway filled with cells.

"What time is it?" She saw Conan sleeping.

"Just after dinner, about six." Ai said and led her into her cell and turned away and locked her in. "Tomorrow is Tuesday, meaning a day of relaxation . . ."

"Don't you mean testing?" Alex cut in.

" . . . You will be brought to a room to hag out with a TV and all that." Ai said ignoring Alex. Then she walked away.

"What do you mean 'testing'" Sadie asked what Rachel was about to.

"We'll all be brought to a room with everything you could ever imagine and if you are acting weird, out-of-the-ordinary or like a kid, they will take you out of the room, drug you and do testing on you as well." Alex explained having already gone through all of this. "Best get your rest" Alex wished us good night and curled up on his blanket-less metal bed.

"Good night everyone" Sadie said merrily but Rachel could tell something was wrong. Sadie climbed up on her hunk of metal and instantly fell asleep. She could hear Sadie sniffling, probably crying.

"Rachel, however, could not sleep. Her mind kept thinking of why Jimmy would lie to her. She started to get angry that he didn't trust her. She could have kept his secret. 'I feel foolish, I have cried over him while he was comforting me . . ." her thoughts were broken by the sound of grinding coming from underneath her bed. She looked underneath and saw the bricks being pulled away. Then Conan's head popped through.

"Hello" he said excited to see Rachel again.

"Hay" Rachel said less excited because she was currently mad at him for lying. Rachel hopped off her bed and waited for him to get through and stand up.

After he stood up he ran to her and hugged so tight they lost balance and fell over on top of each other. Conan on top asked, "Are you ok? What happened? Where did they take you? Did they fix up your arm? Did it hurt? Where did the cloths come from?" He was talking too fast, but Rachel had caught every word.

"Yes, dressed and fed, cold room and cafeteria, yep, nope, and Ai, do you like them?" Rachel answered him, her mad mood lighted. There was something about him you couldn't stay mad at for long.

"You look gorgeous" he said slowly going down for a kiss. But before their lips met Rachel asked, "why didn't you tell me before?"

He backed away and sat up, she sat up after him. "Because . . . I love you! I didn't want you to end up like me."

"Didn't you trust me?" she said with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I do trust you, it's just if I told you and something bad happened . . . I wouldn't be able to go on with out you Rach."

"It's not that I'm mad, more like embarrassed . . . I've cried for you in front of you . . . I've slept with you . . . you've seen me naked for god's sake." She said blushing.

He also got red in the face and sighed at that memory.

"Stop thinking of it" She demanded and slapped him hard in the face. Knowing he deserved it. He saw settling anger on her face as she calmed down.

Rachel stood up and got up on her bed and laid down. Conan watched her, her back to him. He walked over to her bed and could hear her crying. He got up on her bed and laid down facing her. "Rachel" he whispered softly and caressed her face. Her watering eyes opened and said "Sorry".

"No" he said shaking his head "I'm sorry" Conan sealed his sorry with a gentle kiss. She forgave him by kissing back. The kiss broke and they stared into each other's eyes. Rachel gave into her urge to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. His body heat comforted her; her heat sent pleasant aches throughout his body as he hugged her back.

When the tears finally let up she rolled over to her other side, half asleep she said, "I love you Jimmy." He was now hugging her from behind, cuddled together for warmth but more so for comfort.

"I love you too Rach" Jimmy admitted. Rachel began to snore her usual light snore, more of heavy breathing than a snore really. Conan watched Rachel sleep in peace until he was over come with sleep and he drifted off to a peaceful sleep and he drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXX

Reviews Answered:

The famous Silver Sky Magician He is lovesick and Rachel is to wrapped up in the fact that she's a child and might die.

StunGun Millie Don't spaz, I just am just stating the obvious truth that Jimmy is way HOT.

Thanks for the reviews, they really help in that I am going to focus on in the next chapter.

Please review, now that u have read.

DID U LIKE THE STORY? All I want is a simple yes or no!


	7. The News

Disclaimer: Case Closed doesn't belong to me, I wish Jimmy was mine though.(HOTTY)

XXX THE NEWS XXX

Sadie awoke to her name being called, it was Alex. "Sadie" he whispered "Sadie come here quick, before they wake up." He said with a giggle.

Sadie got off her bed in a hurry and ran up to where she saw his hand waving. "What is it?" she said a little too loudly.

"Shh" he hushed her.

"What, what is it" she now whispered.

"Look into Rachel's cell" he giggled

She saw arms and legs everywhere. Rachel and Conan's body were in a tangle. They were face-to-face, so close the tips of their noses were toughing. Arms wrapped around each other; legs laced together.

Sadie sighed, "How cute."

"From what I heard last night, they love each other and he has seen her naked." Alex said.

"That raises a lot of questions!" Sadie said looking back at them "I wish I had someone to love like that." She didn't mean to say that out loud.

Alex reached his arm through the bars and rubbed Sadie's hand that was griped around the bar. "Yes it would" he said with a sigh, then took his hand away. Sadie didn't want him to stop; she loved the fluttery feeling in her stomach when he touched her. Making her sigh and blush, she was glad he couldn't see her blush.

Very faintly she could hear footsteps coming their direction. "Alex someone is coming." She said in a panic. "Conan has to get into his cell."

"Conan, Rachel," he said as quiet but as loud as he could so the person coming couldn't hear him. The footsteps got louder.

Sadie took off her silver bracelet and threw it over, hitting Conan in the head. Causing him to jump and sit up, pushing Rachel onto her back. "Wake up, someone is coming" Sadie and Alex said in union.

Rachel gasped at the thought of getting caught together, 'what would the consequences be?' she wondered to herself in a hurry. Rachel and Conan untangled from each other, before Conan jumped off the bed he kiss Rachel's cheek. He scurried under the bed, through the wall just in time to see Ai unlock his door. She took his right wrist and handcuffed it; she walked over to Rachel's cell dragging Conan behind her. Unlocked her door took her left arm and cuffed it with the cuff all ready on Conan's wrist, so now Rachel and Conan were linked tighter. She then linked Alex onto Rachel and Sadie onto Alex. Ai took Conan by the hand and led everyone out of the hallway of cells and into a series of maze like hallways. Rachel became afraid and held Conan's hand, and from what she could tell Sadie was clinging onto Alex's arm. Alex was blushing madly, Sadie was too afraid to notice she was being clingy. Rachel glanced back and saw Alex lean back and kiss and or whisper to Sadie. 'I think he kissed her cheek and whispered something afterwards because she was blushing to the point she had to turn away and quickly dropped his arm. Alex laughed and grabbed her hand pulling the red faced Sadie along.

'I can't believe he did that,' Sadie thought with her face on fire.

XXX FLASHBACK XXX

Alex turned around blushing and said, "don't worry, trust me!" he quickly and swiftly stole a kiss from Sadie's soft lips. Sadie quickly realized what she was doing and dropped his arm and looked away. He laughed at her, gently took her hand and kept pulling her.

XXX END FLASHBACK XXX

Sadie sighed at the memory. She then bumped into Alex, everyone had stopped and Ai was opening a door. Sadie had been to caught up in her wonderful day dream.

Ai opened the door and the first thing Conan saw was the big screen TV and the buffet of food. There also was a bunch of little kid stuff in the blue and green room. In one corner was a sandbox and another had a water station; while the other side of the room seemed to have more of a teenage flair. A wet-bar in one corner and the TV in the other with a white couch and chair. The buffet was in the middle of the room, with every kind of food you could think of.

Ai trailed all of them in there and uncuffed the four. Alex went strait for the food pulling the giggling Sadie with him.

Rachel walked over to the couch and laid down as Ai left the room and locked the door. Conan walked after Rachel and sat down next to her feet and turned on the TV. Rachel must have been very tired cause she was already sleeping. Conan filliped through the channels as Sadie and Alex walked over having piled practically the whole buffet on their plates. They sat on the soft blue and green spotted white carpet.

Conan stopped changing channels when she saw Sadie's face on the giant TV.

"A family slottered" said the professional voice. "One child is presumed alive and missing. No body was found or Sadie Bliss. Here is Angela Young with the story."

Conan shook Rachel awake and told her to look at the TV. Sadie was frozen and on the verge of tears. Alex held her hand, telling her to be strong.

"Thank you Trish" said a platinum blond on the TV. "I'm here in Hastings, Minnesota where a brutal crime has been committed. A family shot down in there own home during what seems to be a birthday party for the missing Sadie Bliss. They were headed for Tokyo, Japan according to the flight records. The flight attendant reported that little Sadie had slept the whole time; the detectives on the case believe she may have been drugged. Back to you Trish.

"Are you going to be ok Sadie" Alex asked as the TV went on with other news reports. Sadie nodded.

"Three more missing reports have just come in" said the co-anchor. "Rachel Moore" her teenage class photo flashed on the screen. "And Conan Edogawa" his childhood photo popped up next to Rachel's. "last seen in an ice cream parlor together on Sunday. Richard Moore, Rachel's father, has put out a ten thousand reward for Rachel's safe return. As for Conan, he had been staying with the Moores' and no contact has been made with his real parents. Under further investigation no records of Conan ever being alive were found. But the Kudo family has put one million dollars on his safe return."

"As for the third missing person, yesterday after taking on the missing Rachel and Conan case, Detective Harley Hartwell has been reported kidnapped. Here's Tony with the story."

Rachel and Conan were now sitting on the floor right in front of the TV, anxious to hear what has happened.

"Harley Hartwell reported missing over to hours ago when in his home, behind me, he was beaten, his blood all over the room, but no body was found. Detectives are linking his kidnapping to the Rachel and Conan case. Back to you in the studio.

"Do you think they have Harley here?" Rachel asked.

"I believe they do!" Conan answered.

"But why?"

"Because he had figured out who I really was, some how the Black Organization knew this and got to him, I bet. "Conan explained. He turned off the TV and said "we have to get out of here."

XXXXXXX

Please tell me if you liked this chapter?

What would you change about this chapter?

REVIEW!

XXXXXXX

REVIEWS ANSWERED:

STUNGUN MILLIE- Did I update soon enough for you? Hot in real body, cute as Conan!

HOTPINKPENGUIN- LOL! You R Weird.

LITTLE-SANGO88- Yes she is! And Please no Bitching in the reviews. Also while I'm at it. . . No Crapping, Shitting, or Fucking in my reviews. Thank You!

The still famous SILVER SKY MAGICIAN- Rachel was vulnerable and needed to be comforted and she loves him too much to stay mad for long. She longs to be with him!!!


	8. Lost And Found Harley

Disclaimer: Case Closed and the sexy, hot Jimmy Kudo doesn't belong to me to StunGun Millie, am I right?

XXX Lost and Found Harley XXX

The rest of the day they were in the "playroom" reminiscing about the future if they were to ever get out. How they would go on in life as their older selfs.

Sadie said she was going back to the states, back to live in Minnesota and rebuild her life. Get married and have children.

Alex said he'll be the one giving Sadie the children. They all laughed. Rachel saw that after the laugh that Sadie smiled at him and he smiled back blushing causing her to blush.

Rachel said take care of her drunken father.

Conan finished the rest by saying that after he was put into an old folks home, that he and Rachel will marry and have children, name one of them Conan so they never forget what brought them together. Rachel blushed feverishly and turned away, thinking of that being the perfect ending to this nightmare.

Ai came in and connected them ready to bring the four back to their cells. She led them down a hallway on of the doors were open for a change.

'This may be my only chance to see what is behind these doors.' He slowed and luckily Ai did too. They neared the door, he could hear talking and something that sounded like muffled screams. They walked by and saw doctors holding down someone, and there was a doctor in the way of the persons face. The doctor was injecting the person with a blue liquid. The person quit moving as the doctor ripped the duct tape off his mouth and walked away. Conan got a good look at the person as a different doctor shoved an all too familiar pill down Harley's throat. Rachel also saw what was happening and just stared.

"Come on!" Ai said as she pulled Conan's wrist, he yanked his hand out of her grip and shot her with a tranquilizer dart. She went out cold, falling to the floor. Rachel and Conan ran in yelling "Harley, Harley" at the top of their little lungs.

" . . ." Harley was trying to say Kudo but his body was paralyzed from the injection and his skin was burning, and his bones felt like they were melting. His vision was beginning to darken.

Rachel watched Harley's body go limp as the doctors came after the four linked "children". Conan whipped up his watch and sent two of them sleeping and now out of darts one guy was left. Rachel took care of the last doctor easy with a swift karate kick to the groin; he doubled over and fell unconscious. It looked so painful Conan and Alex both twitched at the sight. Then Conan and Rachel ran to Harley's now shrinking body.

"Come on everyone help me pull him to a safer place" Conan said

"Where are we going to take him, we won't be able to get far." Alex said.

"We have to try" Conan said, gently trying to pull the body off the table. Everyone joined in, Conan had Harley's right shoulder, Rachel had his head, Alex had his left shoulder and Sadie was trying her hardest with picking up his chest. They got him off the table pulling him out the door, dragging his feet. He was shrinking so it was difficult to keep a good grip on Harley.

They dragged Harley down the hall past Ai's sleeping body and Sadie spotted a pair of stairs going down, so we took them.

'If I remember correctly we are on the fifth floor according to Bloody Mary, so now we must be on the fourth.' Jimmy thought.

All of the sudden sirens were going off. "We have to hide." Alex said loudly what everyone was thinking.

"Over here in this room." Conan also yelled pulling Harley's body away from the star case, which they now heard people running up and down to find the source of the commotion. They pulled Harley across the hallway where a door stood askew. The four pulled him in and shut the door just in time when some men-in-black ran by. Conan locked the door.

"That was close" Rachel said, her hand over her pounding heart, trying to catch her breath.

"Looks like we're in a lab, like Dr. Agasa." Conan said.

It was dark in the room but there were three security lights providing just enough light to see the room with.

Harley at this point was a child and only had his shirt on. One of his shoes had come off when going down the stairs. All the rest of his cloths were piled by his small feet.

"We have to find a place to hide in here, even though the door is locked, someone is bound to have a key or break down the door." Sadie suggested.

Conan picked up Harley's tiny body and said "Good idea." They walked around the rather large room past tables full of vials with different colored substances in each one.

Alex stopped and said, "Over there in the corner, there is a table we can all hide under."

The table had a tablecloth on it so long it touched the floor.

"Perfect" Sadie complimented Alex on his find.

Just then they heard someone at the door, jiggling the handle to get in. Rachel could hear keys clinking together as the door unlocked and opened. The person took a few steps in and tripped over something. The "kids" scurried under the table while the person was distracted.

"Shit, we forgot Harley's clothing" Conan said out loud but to himself.

Rachel and Sadie gasped, Sadie cuddled up nest to Alex afraid once again.

The person got up and locked the door, knowing the escapees were hiding in there.

XXX REVIEWS ANSWERED XXX

StunGun Millie: Thank You! I'm up dating as fast as I can. I work the nest couple of days so I'll try hard to get more up ASAP. Thanks for reviewing.

As for the rest of you who did not review "tisk tisk". All I want is a simple yes or no whether you liked the story or not. YES or NO!


	9. Get Out

Disclaimer: The love of Rachel's life doesn't belong to me (snap). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh Case Closed isn't mine either.

XXX GET OUT XXX

Harley began to stir as the person slowly began to search for them. The sound of high heals echo through the room, identifying that the person was a women. Sadie was no longer scared; she just sat there, no expression on her face. 'I think she's in shock or something' Rachel worried for her friend.

Alex too saw Sadie's face and wanted to comfort her, but he was too afraid to move in fear of bring unwanted attention to there hiding spot.

They could now hear the women moving objects around, glass chemical tubes clinking together as she looked under and around the tables.

Rachel's nose began to tickle. "I think I'm going to sneeze," she said as quietly as she could. Her head tilted back as everyone held their breath hoping she wouldn't sneeze.

"AACHOOOUU!!!!" Rachel let out a loud squeaky sneeze. The footsteps walked up to their table as they watched the shadow of a hand reach for the tablecloth.

The tablecloth lifted and reviled Ai's all knowing face.

"Hay!" she greeted with her usual tone. She pulled out her cell phone and spoke into it. "I've found them. . . . understood . . . . . will do . . . . but sir . . . fine." She closed the cell and stuck the phone into her pocket and said. "Lets get out of here," She said.

"We're not going back into those jail cells," Sadie said now very angry.

"I never said we were going back there, we're getting out of this place for good and I know how. I have access to everything." Ai explained.

Everyone had a shocked, did I hear you right, kinda look on their faces.

"How can we trust you?" Rachel asked.

"Do you have a better plan of getting out of here?" Ai said now mad that they wouldn't just do what she said.

Everyone looked down at Conan for the answer. Conan looked down at Harley's now opening eyes. "I think we can trust her," he said.

'What did I drink last night, wait I don't drink. Why does my head hurt so much?' Harley was thinking as he opened his eyes, "Kudo" he said out loud. He saw Conan looking down at him. Then he felt someone else grab him and pick him up.

"My name is Ai," she said to him. "It's going to be ok." She walked over to one of the lab tables and grabbed two small containers full of pills; while Conan, Rachel, Alex and Sadie crawled out from under the table. As they stood up Ai came back over with Harley in her arms.

Harley's body was still paralyzed by the blue liquid and he could barley talk. He managed to ask, "What's happening?" in a weak voice.

"We'll explain later, right now we have to get out of here." Conan said.

Ai took Conan's hand and led them out of Ai's lab and down the stairwell across from her lab.

"Where are you going?" Bloody Mary said stopping their progress on first floor.

Ai looked at her calmly and said, "Boss wants to see how they react in an environment full of fresh air and sun shine." She said it in her plain yet convincing voice.

Bloody Mary pulled out a gun "I heard you were suppose to bring the teens down to the shooting range for our agents to practice on and you are suppose to go to the bosses office where he will take care of you." Bloody Mary said.

"You were misinformed," Ai said.

"I talked to the boss myself," she cocked the gun to the side, finger ready on the trigger.

Ai roundhouse kicked the gun out of Bloody Mary's hand and pulled out her own gun. Bloody Mary's gun landed next to Rachel.

Ai's gun was now pointed at Bloody Mary's head. "Any last words?" Ai said with tears in her eyes, knowing she would have to kill Bloody Mary or the six of them put to death. Ai slowly squatted making sure B.M. didn't make any sudden movement as she gently put Harley's body down. She had been uncomfortably caring him with her left arm clenching around his chest. His fragile, useless, body pinned tightly against her breast. Her right hand contained the gun. Now that Harley was out of the equation, Ai held the gun with both hands and pulled the trigger.

Bloody Mary's head jerked back as the bullet went in between her eyes. (The "bitch" is dead, happy Little-Sango88?). Sadie and Rachel were screaming as Bloody Mary's body went down hard. Even Harley's body shook as it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The Liquid in his vanes was now wearing off.

The mini-teenagers stood in shock (and one laid) as Ai quickly pulled the train along and cradled Harley's body in one arm. She dragged then over the bloody Bloody Mary (I made a funny) and out the front doors, which were merely a few feet away.

XXXXXXXXX

REVIEWS ANSWERED:

FMA Freak: I think the same thing. P.S. FMA rocks!

HarryPotterknoitall: They definitely could have come up with a better name for Heiji. Jimmy X Rachel all the way!!!

Hamato Inya: Sorry the 9th chapter took so long . . . . HarryPotterknoitall and I feel the same way about the Heiji and Harley name thing.

StunGun Millie: Thanks for the support.

ElizabethShaoblane: Thanks for the constructive criticism, it helps. I must be typing to fast for my brain to follow. LOL!

The forever famous and PC problemed Silver Sky Magician: Wow your title keeps getting longer and longer all the time. I also hate cliffhangers, but they keep people wanting more.

Cloud KH2: You keep reviewing and I'll keep dishing out the stories. K?

THANKS EVERYONE!

Yes or No ! Did you like this chapter or the story all together?


	10. Trapped

Disclaimer: I'm tired of admitting that I don't own Case Closed or the seductive Jimmy Kudo.

XXX Trapped XXX

Ai caring Harley ran with Conan, Rachel, Alex and Sadie following behind. They ran the length of three soccer fields until they reached an iron gate with barbed wire so prisoners wouldn't be able to leave. The barbed wire gave Alex a sense of being trapped like they were never going to make it out alive. Even though their freedom was just on the other side of the barrier. The only thing holding them from escaping to the other side was a chain, locking the gate doors together.

Sadie assumed Ai didn't have a key, considering Ai had pulled out her gun and was not shooting at the lock, hoping to bust it open.

The blasts were so loud Sadie, Rachel and Harley had to cover their ears to the noise. Harley's body was now free from being paralyzed, but his mussels were still a little numb from the liquid drug.

Ai stopped shooting, but gunshots could still be heard. They all turned to see about ten men in black running at them. A couple of them were shooting even though they weren't in range yet. Ai began shooting the lock again.

The men in black were now close enough and bullets were flying everywhere and clinking and ricocheting off the gate.

The link between Alex and Rachel was hit by one of the stray bullets and broke apart. Rachel and Conan were free from Alex and Sadie. Sadie hid behind Alex as Conan stood in front of Rachel.

Ai turned around and reloaded her handgun. She was now blasting away at the crowd of men in black.

She shot on in the leg and he fell onto his stomach. He had to be oblivious to the pain because he aimed his gun and fired.

Alex felt a sharp pain in his chest, and stumbled back into Sadie who was screaming her little lungs out. She was no longer screaming but crying as she laid Alex down on the gravel road. She sat next to him holding the hand still linked to hers.

Ai shot down five more men in black and then she had to restock the gun again. She began another round of blasts. The men were no longer running at them but just focusing on their aim.

Sadie whispered, "I love you" into his ear as his life drained away.

"I love you too," he whispered back as his body went limp and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Alex's fallen murderer aimed and pulled the trigger after he was sure it was going to hit the intended target.

Sadie's head felt like it had exploded and her vision went black. She fell upon Alex's already dead body as blood leaked from her soft lips.

Rachel was too afraid to scream, she cried clutching onto the back of Conan's jacked. Ai had killed the remainder of the men in black, including the one who shot Sadie and Alex. She faced the fence again, awkwardly holding Harley in her left arm. Ai shot the lock one last time breaking it. Then kicked the gate open, pocketed the weapon and yanked Rachel's now free arm from Conan. Ai ran dragging them along.

They ran into town where the streets were crowded and it would be less likely to be found.

Ai dragged them into an ally, where she put Harley down. He was able to stand but was holding onto Ai's arm for balance. She pulled out a smell key and said "come here so I can take the cuffs off."

Conan and Rachel slowly walked forward. Ai took the link between them and unlocked it. Conan rubbed his throbbing wrist as Ai undid the buff on Rachel other arm, the arm that was once connected to Alex.

Rachel looked at the ground 'I wish this never happened, or it was all a dream.'

Conan walked over to Rachel and hugged her. he could tell she was on the verge of crying and wanted to let her know that's it all going to be ok.

"Now what do we do?" Harley asked.

Ai dug her hand into her lab jacket and pulled out two containers, than pulled out another bottle of pills from her other pocket. "We'll take these," she said with a smirk.

XXX REVIEWS ANSWERED XXX

StunGun Millie- thanks and sorry about the short chapter.

Silver Sky Magician- glad your pc is fixed. I'm starting a poll . . .

Who would like to have Jimmy Kudo as their LOVER?

Who wouldn't, he's HOT!

Not me, gross

Dunno/Maybe

He's not that hot/cute

Depends

I'll tell you the scores of the polls in chapter 13.

Blackmagic111090- you're the second person who is glad B.M. is dead.

CloudKH2- Glad you like it.

HarryPotterknoitall- I heard Case Closed is coming back some time in February or March.

FMA Freak- LOL! Your 2 funny 4 words.

BlueStar Detective- Awesome! Keep reviewing.

ElizabethShaoblane- Thanks! Problems sloved.


	11. The Drugs

Disclaimer- The only things I own in the story is the plot. And Sadie and Alex but they're dead now. My Got Jimmy's HOT . . . speaking of Hot Jimmy . . . at the end of the story take the HOT JIMMY LOVER Poll!

This is going 2 be a short chapter so is chapter twelve.

XXX The Drugs XXX

The keys to having a normal life again lie in the palm of Ai's hand. She put the containers back in her pocket. "Come on, lets go buy some bottles of water." She said.

"There is a stand over there," Rachel said pointing to a hotdog stand in the park across the street. They were standing where all of this started.

"Ok, just a sec." Ai said digging through her pocket. She pulled out a tan shirt and black jeans the size of a peanut. She stretched them out and handed them to Harley. She also pulled out boxers with dinosaurs on them.

Rachel giggled, "I have Barbie," Conan blushed at that statement.

Harley took the cloths he was handed and went behind a dumpster to put them on. He noticed he was still barefoot as he walked out from behind the green metal. "You don't happen to have any shoes in that pocket of yours, do you?" He was hoping she did.

"Sorry" Ai said.

Conan faced Ai and asked, "Why are you helping us?"

"I feel responsible for everything that has happened. It's all my fault, I helped create the pill." She said plainly.

Conan nodded knowing how she felt, 'kinda like the feeling I get when I lie to Rachel,' Jimmy thought.

"Besides they were going to kill me." She said standing up. "Lets get going," she walked across the street. Rachel, Conan and Harley had to run to catch up with her.

They walked across the grass as the sun was setting. The ground was still warm from the days heat.

Ai got to the cart first and paid for four waters.

"Why four?" Conan and Harley questioned Ai as they walked away from the cart.

"I'm going to go into hiding. It's better if the Black Organization doesn't recognize me." Ai said.

"Your life," Harley shrugged.

They followed Ai behind some shrubbery where they would not be seen.

The four sat in a circle, Ai with Conan and Harley on either side. 'Shit, I didn't label the bottles. Well, this one only has one pill in it so it's the shrinking pill I take,' Ai was thinking to herself. 'I was in such a big rush I grabbed both the short-term memory eraser and the ten year age'r.' Ai decided to give one to Rachel and the boys' will get the other.

She handed them the pills and took her own out.

"See 'ya on the other side," Harley said. He popped the pill in, as did Ai, Conan and Rachel. They all gulped down a mouth full of water.

Rachel imminently fell over in pain. Her skin felt like it was being stretched off and her bones were humming and beating with the beat of the heart.

'Shit I gave Conan and Harley the wrong pill,' she thought as she crawled over to Harley. Her own body was burning and the bone felt like they were being melted.

Conan and Harley doubled over holding their heads in their hands. Their heads felt too heavy to keep up, and loud ring echoed through their heads. Conan had his eyes open, but could not see anything. Everything was grayish black.

As Ai crawled over to Harley, he and Conan passed out, Rachel was on her stomach clutching on to the grass underneath her.

Ai took the pill over to Harley in pain and opened his mouth putting the pill in his mouth. She took his water, which had fallen when he did and poured some into his mouth. Her vision went blurry as she watched Harley swallow the last pill.

Rachel's body relaxed as she blacked out. Two seconds later Ai passed out on top of Harley.

XXX POLL XXX

Who would like Jimmy Kudo as their LOVER?

Who wouldn't, he's HOT!

Not me, Gross!

Dunno/Maybe

I Love someone else

Depends

I just think he is cute

Polls will be posted in the 13th chapter.

XXX REVIEWS ANSWERED XXX

Silver Sky Magician- Sux about your pc (again). Thanks 4 voting.

Billie Jukes- LOL! Thanks 4 voting.

Blackmagic111090- I made a sixth choice just 4 u in the polls.

StunGun Millie- Haven't we gone through that before. LOL! Thanks 4 voting!

HarryPotterknoitall- Thanks for voting! There is already two people who dare to disagree. LOL! Ditto (me too).


	12. Paradise

Disclaimer- I own a lot of stuff because I have a job, but I don't own Case Closed or Jimmy. Don't forget to voice your opinion in the poll at the end of the story.

XXXXXX

Lets get this strait of a certain someone who didn't understand it before. I'm not going to name any names . . . **cough** Silver Sky Magician **cough**. Wow I suck at the coughing names thing. Oh well

What I was I talking about again. . . oh ya .

Ai took the shrinking pill.

Rachel got the 10-year aging pill.

Conan got the short-term memory eraser.

And Harley also got the short-term memory eraser, but last minute Ai got over to him and gave him the last 10 year aging pill.

Get it, Got it, well to bad I'm not repeating myself.

XXXXXX

XXX PARADISE XXX

Conan awoke with a headache pulsing through his head; he opened his eyes to a blinding light. It took him a minute to get use to the light and the white walls that just made it all the more blinding. He could hear two steady beeps, and the smell of the doctors' office, too clean! When his eyes finally adjusted he looked around the room and right away he knew he was in a hospital room. Rachel was in the only other bed in the room, next to his. Conan pulled all the cords connected to him out. He winced when he pulled out the needle in his arm that was slowly easing some drugs into his blood system. He heard a long steady beep next to the steady beep of Rachel heart monitor. Conan jumped out of the hospital bed and turned the machine off, so he wouldn't attract any unwanted doctor into the room.

'What's going on? What had happened?' Jimmy thought as he walked over to Rachel's bed. 'The last thing I can remember is playing soccer in the park with Rachel.' He pulled a chair up next to her bed. Conan laced his fingers through hers, holding her hand.

Rachel squeezed his hand gently. She was aware of everything happening, but earlier when she had tried to open her eyes the light was so bright she passed out. When she awoke the second time she heard something being pulled along the hard tiled floor, and a small hand in hers.

'Jimmy' she knew whom the small had belonged to. She willed her eyes to open, hoping it would no longer be bright. She saw a blinding light surrounding his face, Conan's face. 'Why isn't he Jimmy? Didn't the drug work?' She didn't actually care about that, all she wanted was Jimmy. It didn't matter what form he was in. She lifted her hand to his cheek. There was a look of shock on his face as she caressed his cheek with a look of longing in her own deep blue eyes. Her heartbeat skipped as she rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone. Conan knew this due to the heart monitor's beeps.

"Jimmy" his silky name escaped from her moist lips.

"I'm not Jimmy, I'm Conan!" He said, than thought, "Why is she calling me Jimmy? Does she really know who I . . .'

Before he could finish his train of thought Rachel slid her hand behind his head and was pulling him closer to her. Conan wanted to say no but Jimmy had control and allowed her to go on.

Rachel's head felt heavy and groggy as she stared into his blue eyes. She could only focus on his face; everything else was a blur. Which made her question weather this was all really happening.

Rachel hesitated when their lips were only centimeters apart. So close they could taste each other. Rachel tasted of vanilla and Conan had a taste all his own, that Rachel couldn't even begin to describe.

The hesitation was killing Conan, he wanted her, needed her. His desire took over and he kissed her. She held back for a moment, wanting her mind to be in control of her actions, but her head couldn't take the excitement and her body took over.

Their kisses were full of passion and the desire of wanting more of each other.

Rachel's fingers were tangled in Conan's messy hair while Conan was holding himself up over her with his scrawny arms.

After five minutes Rachel was forced to pull away. Her head was dizzy as she relaxed her aching mussels, which had been dancing, and tickling as her love kissed her. His lips had been sending shivers of pleasure through out her body. 'I wonder if I have the same effect on him.' But before she could continue her train of thoughts, her mind darkened as she fell asleep with Conan nuzzled next to her sucking in her comforting warmth.

Conan's swollen lips and exhausted body collapsed next to Rachel. He wanted to be near her, so he rested his head on her shoulder and curled up into her side as she fell asleep. He was too happy to think of why they were there, or why she was kissing him, or if she really knew he was Jimmy after all. He fell asleep perfectly at peace in his paradise.

XXX POLL XXX

Who would like Jimmy Kudo as their lover?

(Please pick one of the below choices)

Who wouldn't, he's HOT!

Not me, gross!

Dunno/Maybe

I love someone else

Depends

I just think he's cute

I'm too stupid to understand the question!

End results will be posted nest chapter.

XXX REVIEWS ANSWERED XXX

TomikoChan LOL! I'll get the nest chap. up A.S.A.P.

JIMMYxRACHEL forever true! But if there was no Rachel would he be yours?

Silver Sky Magician (confused look on SJ's face) now your confusing me.

Bluestar Detective Thanks, I felt like offing Sadie and Alex. Sadie is me by the way. She looks like me and she is wearing my favorite color. She lives where I do (I'm in Minnesota and there is no snow on the ground. How messed up is that?) And she even fell in love with the only guy I have ever loved. (sigh)

StunGun Millie Yes it is. LOL!

Blackmagic111090 no thank you!

ElizabethShaoblane Thanks 4 the heads up. That slap hurt (tear) (JK) LOL!

P.S. difficult to breath with your hands still wrapped around my neck (ElizabethShaoblane lets go) (Sigh) much better!


	13. Confused

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying this (in this story that is). I don't own Case Closed or sexy/HOT/ suave/ sensitive/ compassionate/ lovable/ cuddly Jimmy Kudo and friends, and I wish I did.

XXX CONFUSED XXX

When Rachel finally awoke it was dark and the lights were off. Even though the lights were off she could see just about everything. The moon just out the window was very bright and making the whole room glow.

She sad up and noticed her father was sleeping, his head resting on her bed and the rest of him in a chair. Her hand felt warm, looking down she noticed he was holing her hand.

Her mind went into a panic, 'what happened?' she thought. She looked around the room as if the answer would just pop up in front of her.

She saw Conan asleep in the bed under the window. Rachel could slightly remember kissing him. But it felt a dream than a memory. She sat up trying to recall what had happened. But everything seemed like she may have dreamed it all. 'There is no real way to make people younger. Conan is NOT Jimmy! . . . . . . Then why when I look over at his angelic face, (glowing in the moon light), I get a fluttery feeling in my stomach and all over? I can't feel this way about Conan, I just can't.' Rachel decided while clutching her stomach wanting the wonderful feeling to end. 'It must be because you just had a dream where u were kissing Jimmy, Yah that's it'. She explained to herself, but she was still not convinced.

Rachel laid back down as her father woke up.

"Rachel your awake." He stated. She winced at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

'Chances are he passed out on my bed, I was hoping he could be sober while his daughters life was in danger.' Rachel thought and got over her anger, knowing not to expect too much from him.

"Hay dad, what happened?" 'He's a detective he should know.' Rachel thought.

"Someone found . . . all of you unconscious and . . . .called the police." Richard explained rather slowly.

"What do you mean all of us?" Rachel wanted to know.

"You, Conan over there, and what's his name . . . umm . . . Harvey was it?"

"You mean Harley?"

"Yah, Harley that's the name. We also found traces and evidence that there may have been someone else there at one point, but we're not 100 percent positive on that." He explained further, "The conclusion was made that you guys hade been kid napped for a ransom or at least mugged, cause your ID and money is missing Harley's too"

"Why was Harley there?" Rachel asked.

"He was assigned your missing case and came here to find you and the brat but he was caught himself. After the hospital confirmed his condition was stable they sent him to the hospital in his hometown." Richard said lying his head back down on her bed. His hangover was still in effect and could no longer hold up his throbbing head up.

"But why would they kidnap us? It just doesn't add up!" She wanted to know.

He had passed out again. She watched her father sleep as she thought of a more reasonable explanation than a kidnap/mugging. "What do you make of the situation Conan?" She had seen him moving before her father awoke. She knew he was awake and had heard everything.

"I don't know," he said rather sadly. "I don't remember anything at all." Conan kinda lied. 'I'm not going to mention our little make-out session unless she does first. Perhaps she was hallucinating that I was Jimmy, even though I am Jimmy,' he thought.

He was twisting and looping his fingers around the cord monitoring his heart. One of the nurses had come into their room earlier, when Conan was asleep in Rachel's hospital bed, and laid him in his own bed and reapplied all the tubes and cords he ripped off an hour before. Conan blushed at the memories of Rachel's sweet kisses. Vanilla is his new favorite flavor.

XXX TWO WEEKS LATER XXX

Life went on as normal as normal can be in their household. Richard got many cases from the publicity of Rachel and Conan's kidnapping. Of course Conan/Jimmy had solved each and every one of those cases. Except once when Rachel came across a clue no one but her could have known about. She believed those past events were a dream from being unconscious. So she went on wanting and longing for Jimmy, but was finding different emotions stirring in her whenever Conan was around.

Another week went by and every thing was perfectly back to normal, except Rachel's feelings for Conan. No more thoughts of the past and what could not be remembered. Rachel also forgot all about the dream. She had come to the conclusion that she wanted Jimmy back so badly her mind dreamed that Jimmy was Conan because they look so much alike and Conan is there for her, like she wishes Jimmy to be.

The only thought never forgotten was Conan's memory of THE KISS, silk, and vanilla.

XXX MONTH AFTER KIDNAPPING XXX

(1:13 AM)

Conan awoke from a dream, 'no not a dream a nightmare,' Jimmy thought. A nightmare where Rachel had been shot and they were captured by the Black Organization, and two people/kids died and he was sad. He felt like he had known them, and cared for them. But it had just been a dream. But the flip side the nightmare had its perks, he and Rachel had kissed, made-out and fell asleep in each other arms. He had a sudden chill remembering the Black Organization had been in his dreams. He was now afraid.

Conan got out of bed and walked down the hall to Rachel's door and knocked softly. No answer, so he opened the door and tiptoed in. He made his way to her bed, he used the light of the moon to find his way. He looked at her and her flawless beauty. Then he pulled away the covers and climbed into her bed and slipped in next to her.

Rachel's eyes slowly opened, as Conan slipped his body into her warm embrace. "Hay Conan," she greeted, "can't sleep?"

He could tell she too had had a hard time sleeping. Rachel had dark bags under her eyes, but her eyes were also red and puffy.

'I hope threw the dark he can't see that I've been crying!' Rachel thought knowing has a good eye for detail like Jimmy.

"I had a nightmare," Conan said innocently. 'This time I didn't lie to you, Rach,' Jimmy was happy with himself for once.

"Want to talk about it?" Rachel was now wide-awake.

Conan shook his head, "I'm too tired." He fell asleep right away. He felt safe with Rachel's arms around him.

'I wonder what his nightmare was about.' She was laying down, cuddling Conan against her chest. She loved having him so close to her. Rachel blushed unaware of her true feelings for Conan. She kissed his cheek and fell into a light sleep, dreaming of Conan.

XXXXXX

For all those people out there who don't understand what has happened let me tell you . . . no one remembers a thing except Ai/Sherry who ran away and Rachel who thinks everything that happened was a strange dream. Life has gone back to normal and all was forgotten. Except for their love but that's a different story . . .

XXXXXX

XXX REVIEWS ANSWERED XXX

StunGun Millie- Is this chapter long enough for you?

Dreams0123- thanks 4 voting

JimmyKudo84- LOL! And thanks 4 voting

CloudKH2- Thank You!

Harrypotterknoitall- LOL!

TomikoChan- I love fluff too! Fluffy fluffy fluffy! Thanks for voting.

Silver Sky Magician (the one & only)- R U Blond? --cough—weirdo—cough— still suck at that.

Blackmagic111090- sorry it took so long.

The griminus- Thanks for voting! LOL! Thank you!

Sou-Chans' Princess- thanks 4 your vote!

FMA Freak- LOL!

FoxlilRaven-ok. . . . . LOL! Your scary! Thanks 4 voting!

Jack 5-adam- JIMMYxRACHEL Forever!

XXX POLLS XXX

I asked who would like Jimmy Kudo as their lover? So here is the answer to your polls.

Who wouldn't he's Hot- 92 percent

Not Me, Gross- 0 percent

Dunno/Maybe- 0 percent

I love someone else- 3 percent

Depends- 1 percent

I just think he's cute- 4 percent

I'm too stupid to understand the question- 0 percent

Thank You Everyone 4 Voting!

XXXXXX


End file.
